Avatar: The last airbender
by macmu-ling
Summary: This story is a redo of all the episode in Avatar: the last airbender using a new character Marianna Susanna. She's a mary-sue, i made her a mary-sue to make the story funny, hope you enjoy it! -mary-sue parody-
1. Boy in the iceburg The avatars return

episode one

-the boy in the iceburg-

sokka and katara, whilst off travelling stumble upon an iceburg. They try to break it and they see a boy, weak tired: the avatar. Avatar aang and his bison, Appa.

episode two

The avatars return

prince zuko attacks the south pole and takes aang. After they leave, sokka and katara see someone flying in the distance approaching the village. It was incredible, she was flying! and not gliding like aang, but actually flying like appa.

When she came down, she said

unkn.: where's aang? i saw him just a second ago.

ka: he got captured

sokk: um... hi blushes and liek has expression sayin omi gawd

unk: my name is marianna susanna, im aang's twin sister. Lets go after him

ka: wait so ur an avatar also?

m.s: duh comeon, i can fly you two there.

See, marianna susanna never needed a bison like aang and all the other monks since she can fly by herself. And whilst, the other monks can glide, they cannot glide with other people. But marianna susanna had super strength.

Other than that, both sokka and katara realized from the minute they saw her that she was extremely attractive, liek EXTREMELY and very clever.

When they saw her, they had a sigh of relief, cos they knew she would definately save everyone and win this war with her power.

So they flew to zuko's ship.

Aang tried to escape but obviously he needed help from his sister since she's so powerful.

Aang had no idea who this beautiful girl was.

aang: BLUSH thanks for saving me

ms: hello twin brother

aang: WHAT? NOOOOO!! ur kidding!! grrr

y does this keep happening to me?

ms: i am also the avatar and i've come to rescue you.

aang: ya u kinda already did

just then, zuko came out and challenged aang to an agni-kai. But from behind aang, came this amazingly beautiful creature, zuko couldn't believe it and he raised his hands and surrendered since she's sooo beautiful.

Marianna susanna seemed sad on appa whilst flying because she couldn't show everyone her true power and sokka tried to comfort her but she wasn't interested in him. Sokka would have probably accept the fact that a girl didn't like him but this isn't any ordinary girl, her beauty was from out of this world. And he would keep trying to make her like him.


	2. The southern air temple

episode 3

episode 3

-the southern air temple-

they decided to go back to their crib. Aang and Katara went on Appa. Aang because he coudln't fly and katara mainly because she didnt want to go with marianna susanna since she was jealous of her and so she should be.

Sokka went with marianna susanna.

They arrived there and they found this lemur over there. Aang and sokka stayed chasing after it. Then, came marianna susanna with her super speed. They couldn't even see her running. After 2 or 3 nanoseconds she had the lemur in her hands.

She decided to call him momo after her best friend when she was little. who passed away. Just then, she collapsed on the floor and burst out crying. Sokka tried to go near her but she ran away.

They went on appa to try and find her from a better view.

sok: it shouldn't be hard to find her. I can spot her beauty from miles away.

Then from behind them, came marianna susanna.

sok: r u ok-

ms: im fine. really i am

and she wiped the tears off her face.

Whilst in the air, they saw the statue of monk gyatso who used to teach aang airbending. He obviously didnt teach marianna susanna airbending since she didnt need it. If anything, she should've been teaching him!


	3. The warriors of Kyoshi

episode 4

episode 4

-The warriors of Kyoshi-

They arrived on an island. They decided to take a break even though it was clear that marianna susanna didnt need one. But i guess, appa does get tired sometimes. And These warriors captured them. marianna susanna quickly used some amazing lightning bending and fire bending and defeated them. They bowed at her greatness.

No one has ever defeated them. So they decided to work for her, always as her loyal servants: the warriours of marianna susanna. and They renamed the island the marianna susanna island.

She was afterall, the best avatar ever and will always be.

Suki, the leader of the warriors of marianna susanna fell in love with sokka but that was soon forgotten since she knew that he obviously loved marianna susanna as he should, and she wasn't even a fraction as beautiful and clever and powerful as marianna susanna.

Suki challenged marianna susanna to an agni-kai with no bending, so she had to depend on strength and skill. Little did suki know that marianna susanna was a black belt in martial arts, had super strength, super speed, could fly and many other abilities no one else knew and still had to find out.

In a heartbeat, suki fell down helpess. With just a very light punch (at least for marianna susanna) she fell down unconscious.


	4. The King of Omashu

episode 5

episode 5

-The King of Omashu-

They decided to stop by omashu.

Since the king was aang's best friend.

Aang wanted to go and ride on the delivery system

and so marianna susanna made a cart, the most beautiful one you've ever seen. Since she was an expert in craftsmanship.

with marianna susanna's amazing airbending, they were faster than the speed of light.

ms: that was fun

The king arrested them for destroying the town.

marianna susanna started singing and the village was fully repaired because of her amazing voice.

Katara, sokka and aang and the king and the people who captured them were all astonished.

king: pretty impressive, but you're still arrested!

ms: but-

a: she just repaired ur village and ull still arrest us!

king: why dont we through you a feast?

marianna susanna cooked all the food since she was the best chef in the whole world and in history ever recorded.

When everyone ate her food, they felt refreshed and got their energy back.

See her food can heal anyone, make them strong, anything. Thats just how good and amazing this food was.

He decided to give marianna susanna 3 challenges which was silly because it was obvious that whatever the difficulty of the challenges, she'd still beat them but she agreed since marianna susanna doesn't complain. she's kind, nice personality and basically she's perfect. No defaults.

The first challenge was to capture a key from behing a waterfall with stalactites and stalagmites everywhere. She used her flying to capture the key, she would have fallen down because of the strength of the waterfall but with her superspeed, she easily captured the key.

The second challenge was the capture the king's pet flopsy. Now, marianna susanna definately has a way with animals. She saw this cute rabbit, all the gana where saying thats flopsy and to grab it but marianna susanna knew that it wasnt flopsy as she can tell through the animal's vibrations. She felt through her feet (she learnt this method when she learnt earth bending which by the way she was self-taught) and sensed another animal, a vicious-looking creature and she called for him and he came near her and she hugged him, he definately seemed happy. I told you, she had a way with animals.

The last challenge, marianna susanna had to challenge a man to fight. Now, there were two men to pick from, both armed with weapons. She didnt know who to pick so she picked both of them. She always like a challenge. The first one, she deafeted him with her amazing earthbending. There wasnt any metal to bend so she couldnt use her metalbending. In order to dodge his attacks, she used her airbending, flying and super speed. She mad it look so easy.

The second one, she used her waterbending against him. Although he couldn't earthbend, her opponent was still strong and a very good fighter. Obviously not good enough for marianna susanna. In order to use her waterbending, since there was no water in sight, she had to use other resources. She quickly moved her hand across in the air to bend water from the air. Everyone was astonished especially katara. She attacked the other man with water whips and she was bending the water better than any master. She flew over near him dodging her attacks, got a clear shot and landed the last shot with her waterbending.

Marianna Susanna went back up near the gang and the king since she completed the challenge.

ka: WOW! That was the best waterbending i have ever seen! How do you do it? she said this with a bit of envy in her tone

Ms: I dont know. I guess it just comes to me. You need to have the skill and talent.

king: right, you may have defeated them but now you must defeat me too!

ms: sure

they got ready to battle. King attacked her with rock and marianna susanna cut all the rocks he threw at her with her waterbending. She then just dissapeared and appeared next to him, used some shadow bending and paralysed his body by controlling his shadow.

king: You win! you win! just give me my body back!

She let go of his shadow.

so: OMG!!

aang: how did you do that?

ms: do what? it obviously seemed normal to her, she didnt realise that they thought it was not normal

so: you just like-!

aang: you just disapeared and appeared next to him!

so: and you controlled his shadow!!

ms: oh, well, i dissapeared and appeared next to him simply because of teleportation. See, i have the power to teleport. I can go wherever i want whenever i want. And i controlled his shadow using shadow bending.

aang: thats amazing!!

so: wow

ka: egh i've seen better.

king: Alright you win, but you have to answer me one question.

so: but she's done all your challenges! that was the deal!

ms: dont worry sokka, i was the one who destroyed part of the village at the first and i should answer this question.

so: but you repaired the village too!

ms: ask me the question king.

king: right-o. so, what is my name-

ms: Bumi.

king: what you hardly even gave me a chance to finish the question! how did you know? have we met??

ms: what? know. Its just, well i kind of have super intelligence also and i can tell what is your name as well as what you were thinking which was the answer and therefore, i knew your name.

so: like telepathy?

ms: sort of.

so: amazing.

king: Ok, i have to admit, i am impressed. You win, you and your friends are free to leave the city. You win.

ms: thank you. It was fun doing your challenges king bumi.


	5. Imprisoned

Episode 6

Episode 6

-Imprisoned-

Marianna Susanna along with the rest of the gang were camping at an earth village.

Marianna Susanna suddendly felt vibrations through her feet and realised, there was someone close by, she looked up and saw a boy her age and katara's age with long brown hair.

He saw her, blushed at the sight of someone this beautiful but left.

Marianna Susanna knew he must've left for a good reason, since what kind of person would run away from an opportunity to meet marianna susanna? He must've wanted to hide something. She didnt know what to choose, either super speed to him or teleport. She chose teleportation. She gave him a head start while she was thinking these things and decided to chase after him, by teleporting right infront of him.

She appeared in front of him, his face about an inch away from hers. He blushed uncontrollably at moved backwards in surprise yet he seemed content.

unk: uh-uh um i-

m.s: im marianna susanna.

She let our her hand in front of his to shake hands with the boy.

haru: im haru

They shook hands.

At this point, sokka was full of jeaously and rage. Even Aang despite being siblings. And katara seemed a bit jealous, marianna susanna figured, she must have liked haru a little. And she could tell all this through vibrations and telepathy by reading their minds. Having telepathy is a good thing, you get to find out what people are thinking or planning in a fight even though that is really not necessary since she can win a fight blindfolded without knowing what the opponent was planning. You may think that having telepathy could be a bad thing as you'd find out what bad things were being said about you behind your back. But really, do you think ANYONE sane would say something bad about marianna susanna? I mean what is there? She is flawless, no defects. What could you say bad about her? Marianna Susanna, being the modest person that she is, does not realise this, thinks she has flaws just like everyone else but this is very far from the truth.

kat: So haru, are you an earthbender?

Haru put his hand on her mouth and stopped her from saying anything else.

haru: Not here. Come.

They all went to his house, not far off. Marianna Susanna did not use her teleportation or super speed to be fair to the others and stay with them. So she just walked it along with them.

They arrived at his house, she saw his mother inside. Again she could tell she was his mother through the vibrations in the ground.

haru: You cant talk about earthbending here. The fire nation will take you away if they find out you're an earthbender so i have to hide my earthbending. I dont want them to take me away like they did to my father.

At this point, he bent his head down. He became sad, about to cry. Marianna Susanna did feel sorry for him, she felt his pain as people she knew, relatives were taken away before, she became sad now too... but then

she went near him and hugged him.

Ok, so right now pretty much everyone in that room was shocked and surprised.

Katara was a little dissapointed, she thought haru was good-looking but she didnt really like him so she kind of forgot about it. Even if she did like him, its not use, he obviously likes marianna susanna. But she wondered, could it be possible that perhaps marianna susanna likes him too? She thought Never. But you never know, maybe she did have a crush on him.

Sokka was now absolutely going to burst with anger, sadness, rage, jealousy. He was shocked, dissapointed. How could Marianna Susanna like Haru? I mean she just met him and Sokka is the one who loves her the most with all his heart, he thought to himself. How could she like him more than Sokka? He never even saw her hug anyone, why him? Aang was shocked too.

Haru, above all, was shocked but extremely happy and embarassed. He was turning very red, its just a hug but i mean a hug from marianna susanna? I mean come on, your serious? ofcourse he's got to be embarassed!

She finally let go, she's got to admit, that was a pretty long hug. She seemed satisfied, she knew she must have made him happy and forget about his past and to tell you the truth, she needed a hug too.

When she let go, haru fainted. She couldn't help but smile and giggle a little. Sokka was sad again, he wished she could see her smile at him and laugh around him but he was happy to see her smile and laugh, she seemed even more beautiful. It was amazing.

Marianna Susanna carried him. (super strength, remember? But he's obviously light so no problem!) She took him to his bed and waited for him to wake up. Didnt take long, about a half hour. He then woke up to see Marianna Susanna right infront of him, really close and then he fainted ... again. Marianna Susanna smiled, laughed. She found it funny yet was really happy inside. Someone she just met fainted at the sight of her, this made her smile. Even though, its happened before ... many times.

He finally woke up seeing marianna susanna and the rest lying on the floor sleeping after waiting for him to wake up. He saw marianna susanna, blushed since now he was embarassed for fainting ... twice! He feels stupid.

She woke up by sensing through vibrations that he got up. Haru saw her waking up and he had no idea just what to say to her. He was getting nervous.

haru: Hey listen, im sorry, im such an idiot, im so stupid!

m.s: y? cos you fainted? smile i thought it was sweet. Anyone sorry for hugging you like that, i just saw you down about your dad and i wanted you to feel better.

haru: right well im going to go sleep, good night.

(this is after he's been sleeping for hours after he fainted ... twice)

The day after, marianna susanna and the rest of the gang found Haru not there. Marianna Susanna went to his mother and asked where he had gone but she did not know, she mentioned a place where he sometimes goes to practise earthbending even though its forbidden so they went to go look for him there.

Luckily enough, he was there, secretly and always on the look-out of people, he was earthbending.

m.s: hey haru-

(in the distance)

old man: Help! Please some Help me!

sok: its that man! he's under those rocks in that tunnel, he's going to get hurt, we have to do something!

they all ran to his direction and did everything they could to stop the rock from falling well not everything, marianna susanna could have stopped it with her earthbending easy but she didnt. She wanted haru to do it and realise that earthbending is a great power, it helps and saves people.

kat: Haru you have to do something!

haru: um uh- i cant.

m.s: come on haru, help this man, use your earthbending.

Haru then earthbended the rocks and rescued the old man.

They left to his house and all went to bed. Then during the night, Haru's mother came to marianna susanna and the gang and told them that Haru had been taken away by the Fire Nation soldiers! They all got up and thought of what they could do.

kat: How about we go after him?

aang: Yeah, duh except we have no idea where he is! He could be anywhere.

kat: We can always pretend we're earthbenders so they can take us there. I mean marianna susanna, she's an earthbender, she'll get captured and we'll follow her.

sok: im not sure this is a good idea-

m.s: I think its a great idea

sok: uh yeah, me too!

So they waited for fire nation soldiers to pass by which didnt take very long and when they came, marianna susanna did some earthbending. They then took her away and the rest of the gang followed her on appa since they obviously can't fly like marianna susanna can.

She then arrived, and during the night when the fire nation soldiers weren't there, they came and marianna susanna and haru were supposed to go on appa and go back home, but marianna susanna couldn't leave the rest of the prisoners here, she had to save them, she figured she could do it now, attack all the fire nation soldiers with her awesome bending, it'll be a piece of cake especially since some of them are asleep. So she went one by one, attacking soldiers by her bending powers, air, water, earth, fire, lightning, shadow, metal (the prison was made of metal...) and while she was attacking the soldiers, the gang gathered all the prisoners and made sure everyone was safe. After marianna susanna finished them off, she saw all the prisoners were safe and now free.

Haru went up to Marianna Susanna.

haru: I cant thank you enough. All of you, thank you for freeing us.

He then bowed in respect to marianna susanna and the rest of the gang.


End file.
